Because It's You
by Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito
Summary: Sebuah sequel dari Aishiteru Yo! Air hanyalah mahasiswa Sastra Inggris biasa. Harinya normal, seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa lainnya. Namun, harinya berubah, setelah dia bertemu dengan seseorang...? Shounen-Ai, don't like then don't read! Air jadi ukenya disini hehe. (?) RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

_**Because It's You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Shounen-Ai, typographical error(s).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kami:**_

_**Aloha!**_

_**It is I, yes I, the great Dio! /no**_

_**Apasih wkwkw.**_

_**Halo agan-agan semua. Lama tidak bertemu dengan saya yang menulis Aishiteru Yo.**_

_**Jadi gini ea.**_

_**Gini.**_

_**gINI.**_

_***trus dilempar buku***_

_**Aishiteru Yo yang sekarang saya hentikan ea agan-agan semua!**_

_**Lah, bos? Kok gitu?**_

_**Iya, karena jele. Jadi saya bakal posting versi barunya. Anggaplah itu fanfic kena revisi cem skripsi. /?**_

_**Oke, coekoep bacotnya! Lanjood saja gan!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Summary:**

**Sekarang anak kembar ini sudah memasuki dunia perkuliahan, dan sudsh memasuki semester dua. Halilintar dengan jurusan IT, Taufan yang memasuki jurusan DKV, dan Gempa yang berada di jurusan Teknik Sipil.**

**Sedangkan itu, Air, memasuki jurusan Sastra Inggris. Tahun ini, akan ada mahasiswa baru, tapi ada sebuah kejutan...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue: Namamu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cerita akan dimulai dari sudut pandang Air. Terimakasih.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namaku Air.

Tahun ini sudah tahun kedua aku berkuliah. Bisa dikatakan masih baru juga, tapi setidaknya aku mengenal sekelilingku.

Hidupku normal. Kakakku, Halilintar, adalah orang yang paling terkenal di kampus. Meski begitu, dia sudah punya pacar, dan pacarnya juga kuliah.

Hanya saja, di Indonesia. Bisa dikatakan mereka LDR.

Aku? Orang yang biasa. Seseorang yang tenang, seperti namaku, dan tak banyak bicara.

Tak ada yang menarik perhatianku selama aku kuliah. Siklus yang sama selalu saja terulang lagi.

Namun, semuanya berbeda saat aku bertemu dengan mahasiswa baru itu.

Dia adalah… Seseorang yang kusuka secara sebelah tangan.

Semuanya terjadi sekitar 3 minggu lalu. Saat dosenku masuk dan memperkenalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik, semuanya sudah duduk?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku bingung. Di sekitarku, bisa kulihat beberapa mahasiswa baru yang tak kukenal.

"Nah, ada satu lagi anak yang terlambat. Kalian akur ya dengannya."

Terlambat? Jangan-jangan karena nyasar…?

...Huh?

"Halo! Aku dari Indonesia, salam kenal!"

Mataku membulat. Rambutnya coklat, tapi matanya sangat merah. Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tinggi dariku.

Dan dia… Mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Mukanya begitu mirip...

"Aku Aizawa Anggara! Bukan karena orang tuaku wibu, tapi Ayahku bernama Aizawa Kenta! Tujuanku adalah kedamaian dunia!"

...Ai...zawa...

Aku tidak mendengarkan sisa celotehannya. Aizawa? Dia saudaranya Raini? Tapi kenapa dia kuliah di Malaysia?

Aku tidak mengerti. Namun lamunanku buyar saat ada yang menjentikkan jarinya di depan mataku.

"Heeeii, kak, keberatan gak?"

Hah? Apa? Siapa?

Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan menemukan Anggara sudah berdiri di sebelahku.

"Eh, ah… Uh… Tidak..."

Hanya itu responku. Langsung saja dia duduk, tanpa ba bi bu lagi.

"Kau pasti kak Air! Aku pernah mendengarmu dari kak Rara!"

Oh, ya… Raini dipanggil Rara oleh keluarganya.

Dan juga, "kak"? Aku hanya tua setahun saja darinya...

"Oh, begitukah… Salam kenal, kurasa?"

"Yap, yap! Salam kenal!"

Dia seseorang yang ceria. Hampir mirip seperti Api, tapi di saat yang sama ada yang aneh dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah Anggara masuk. Dia juga populer, dan dia sangat dekat dengan kak Hali.

Tentu saja, kakaknya berpacaran dengan kakakku, sudah wajar mereka dekat...

…Tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal di dadaku.

"Kau selalu sendirian ya, kak Air?"

Lamunanku kembali buyar. Anggara sudah duduk di sampingku, dengan senyuman khasnya di wajahnya.

"Tidak punya teman ya? Berteman denganku?!"

"…Kau seperti mengajakku menikah jika nadamu begitu."

"Eh?! Serius?!"

Anggara itu unik. Dia mirip dengan Raini, tapi di saat yang sama bisa mirip dengan kak Hali. Saat belajar, dia akan serius, tapi dia akan kembali ramah saat istirahat.

Dia juga mahasiswa yang sangat disiplin. Banyak dosen yang menyukai keberadaannya.

Dia punya aura yang bisa membuatmu ingin berbicara dengannya. Dan saat kau sudah mengajaknya bicara, kau takkan bisa berhenti. Dia akan terus membalas, dan membalas ucapanmu.

"Omong-omong, kapan kak Air akan memanggilku Angga? Semuanya sudah melakukannya, kecuali kau sendiri!"

Aku tidak menjawab, dan memutar mataku ke arah lain. Kubereskan buku-bukuku, dan kusimpan di dalam tasku.

"…Hanya tidak mau."

Itu saja yang kuberikan padanya, lalu berdiri dari kursiku, berniat untuk pergi.

Bukan aku tidak tahan dengan keberadaannya, hanya saja ada baiknya dia meninggalkanku saja.

Karena, setiap dia bicara denganku, dadaku terasa sesak. Mungkin aku sakit.

Tapi kala aku mendekati pintu, tubuhku tertahan kala tanganku ditarik pelan.

"Kak, tunggu… Apa aku mengganggu kakak?"

Mataku membulat. Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya, menemukan Angga yang memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Tidak, bukan. Kau tidak…"

Hah? Jika dia tidak mengganggu, lalu apa?

Jujur, aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin dia ada di dekatku, tapi di saat yang sama juga tidak.

"...Kau ingin aku memanggilmu Angga kan?"

"I-iya..."

"Kalau begitu lupakan formalitasnya. Panggil saja aku seperti biasa."

Apa yang kupikirkan? Mana mau dia melakukannya...

"Eh? Tapi, kau lebih tua dariku, jadi melakukannya agak..."

Nah, kan?

"PANGGIL aku, dengan namaku saja."

Kenapa aku mengotot sekali? Aku mulai tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri.

"Oh, oke, Air! Kau benar-benar aktif jika soal ini ya!"

"…Mmm. Aku pulang, kalau begitu..."

Kutarik tanganku kembali dan berbalik, dan terdiam sejenak.

"…Sampai jumpa esok, Angga."

Setelahnya, aku mulai berjalan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kutarik sedikit topiku ke bawah, dan sedikit menunduk.

…Yang barusan itu benar-benar memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Because It's You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Shounen-Ai, typographical error(s).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I own nothing but the OC, all BoBoiBoy characters belongs to Animonsta by all respect.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kami:**_

_**Whoa, I'm updating this in a very fast time. Maybe since I have sooooo many ideas on boat that I have no choice but to spill it.**_

_**Hmm.**_

_**APASY WKWKWKWKKWKW GUA SERING KELUPAAN INI BAHASA INDONESIA.**_

_**Nah, agan-agan semua. Saya ada pemberitahuan sedikit. Saya akan masuk kuliah nih, jadi masa-masa saya fast update ya saat beginian doang.**_

_**Pas kuliah kemungkinan sibuk. Dan siapa tahu, mungkin hiatus lagi seperti saat saya SMP. (hehe)**_

_**Tapi tenang saja, saya akan berusaha untuk update, jadi dayjobs.**_

_**Sip, cukup bacotnya, kita mulai saja dah!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1: Kenapa?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cerita ini akan dimulai dari sudut pandangnya Angga.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namaku Aizawa Anggara.

Aku adalah adiknya Aizawa Anggraini, yang notabene pacarnya seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan bumi, dan juga angkasa.

Kau tanya siapa?

Jelas, si Kembar 7 BoBoiBoy.

Nama depan mereka sama semua, hanya nama belakang mereka saja yang berbeda. Uniknya, nama mereka seperti nama alam.

Tapi yang jadi pacar kakakku ya, Halilintar. Dia seseorang yang serius, dingin, dan juga lumayan tegas. Meski begitu, aku menyukai keberadaannya, karena dia juga pendengar yang sangat baik. Tak heran kak Rara mencintainya.

Ada juga kakak tingkatku dalam jurusan yang kuambil. Kami bertemu setiap hari Selasa, Rabu, dan Sabtu. Kebetulan, dia adalah adik kembarnya kak Hali, yaitu _kak Air._

Bisa kukatakan aku menyukai semua keberadaannya kembar 7 ini. Tak ada dari mereka yang kubenci. Tapi bias kukatakan favoritku dari mereka semua ya, kak Hali, kak Air, dan kak Gempa.

Kak Air adalah seseorang yang santai, namun juga tenang. Sangat tenang, sesuai dengan namanya. Dia beranggapan bahwa berbicara itu merepotkan, jadinya dia memilih untuk diam. Dia bisa dikatakan rajin saat berkuliah, tapi sangat malas saat di rumah. Kerjanya bermain game terus, sambil memakan beberapa junk food.

Kak Gempa? Aku jarang melihatnya, tapi dia sangat ramah. Dia seperti seorang pemimpin, dan sangat peduli kepada saudara-saudaranya. Malah, dia seperti kakak tertua dengan kepeduliannya itu.

Tapi, ada satu hari dimana kak Air memintaku untuk memanggilnya tanpa formalitas. Tentu saja, bagiku tidak sopan, dan rasanya aku memperlakukannya dengan spesial.

Semenjak dia memintanya supaya aku dipanggil Angga olehnya… Aku memanggilnya Air.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu. Sekarang sudah genap seminggu aku berkuliah di sini. Tak ada yang berubah, kecuali adanya rumor yang beredar bahwa aku dan kak Hali itu pasangan.

Jadi lumayan kasihan juga sih dengannya, tapi aku berusaha untuk menghapus rumor itu. Karena itu, kak Hali memintaku untuk tidak menghampirinya sampai rumor itu reda. Akibat kesepian, aku jadi sering mengajak Air berbicara denganku.

…Tentu saja, selalu ditanggapinya dengan minim kata.

Tapi aku tidak membencinya. Air selalu meladeniku setiap aku mengeluh padanya, dan tak pernah sekalipun dia menolakku.

Hanya saja, hari ini, adalah Rabu, dan kutemukan sebuah keganjalan.

Air… Menghindariku.

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa aku berbuat sesuatu? Kenapa dia menghindariku secara mendadak begini?

Setiap kuajak dia untuk berbicara, dia selalu menghindariku, seperti berusaha untuk tidak berbicara denganku.

Kenapa? Apakah aku mengganggunya? Tapi saat kutanya begitu, dia menjawab tidak dengan cepat…

Air, aku tidak mengerti. Apa aku berbuat salah? Jika iya, tolong maafkan aku. Jangan hindari aku seperti ini… Aku kesepian, karena tidak bisa mengajakmu untuk berbicara…

Hari pun berlalu. Sekarang sudah hari Sabtu, dan tak ada tanda-tanda Air mau berbicara denganku. Jadi hari ini, akan kutanya apa aku telah berbuat sesuatu, atau membuatnya marah.

Tepat saat pelajaran selesai, aku bisa melihat Air membereskan barang-barangnya. Seingatku, setiap hari Sabtu, dia akan ke perpustakaan kampus sebelum pulang ke rumah untuk membaca beberapa novel.

Jadi sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan, kutahan dia dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Air, tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau menghindariku?!" tanyaku segera. Namun dia tidak menjawabku, dan segera menarik tangannya kembali.

Belum sempat aku bereaksi, Air sudah melarikan diri dengan cepat dariku. Dia sepertinya menuju perpustakaan— tentu saja, dengan segera kukejar dia ke perpustakaan. Saat dia masuk, langsung saja kutarik tangannya dengan cepat, lalu mengunci pergerakannya dengan menghantamnya ke dinding.

Tentu saja pergerakanku membuat Air kaget. Mata biru mudanya itu saja membulat dengan sempurna.

"Dengarkan… aku…!"

Air tidak membuat pergerakan lagi. Dia tidak mendorongku sama sekali, namun ekspresinya tertutup oleh topinya itu.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?! Apa aku berbuat sebuah kesalahan?!"

Jujur, aku sudah putus asa. Jika dia menjawab iya, maka hatiku langsung sakit. Namun dia tidak menjawabku— dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu…? Tolong jawab, aku bisa gila karena kau terus mengabaikanku…"

Dengan lesu, kusenderkan kepalaku kepada pundaknya Air. Bisa kurasakan dia sedikit meloncat, namun tetap tak ada respon darinya.

"…Aku tidak tahu."

Mataku melebar mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu… Aku ingin kau berada di sampingku, tapi di saat yang sama juga tidak. Aku… Jadinya aku…"

Suaranya bergemetar. Kuangkat kepalaku, dan kupaksa Air untuk menatapku.

Aku terkejut. Ekspresinya benar-benar membuatku lengah. Pipinya merah, bahkan telinganya ikut memerah. Di ujung matanya sudah tertetes air mata, dan dia sedikit berkeringat.

"Air, kau—"

"Aku tidak membencimu. Lebih tepatnya, aku senang dengan keberadaanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa jika didekati seperti ini…"

Ah. Benar juga.

Orang ini… Dia selalu sendirian. Tak ada yang mau berbicara dengannya karena dia pendiam. Selama setahun di kampus ini, tak banyak yang mau berbicara dengannya.

Air membawa aura yang membuatmu tidak ingin berbicara banyak dengannya. Dia mudah gugup dengan orang lain, dan itu bisa membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman.

"…Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu… Aku… Aku merasa aneh setiap kau ada di sisiku.."

Aneh? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Mataku berkedip bingung, dan sedikit kumiringkan kepalaku ke samping.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Air tidak langsung menjawabku, melainkan mendorongku supaya menjauh darinya. Saat aku ingin protes, dia mengangkat tangannya padaku.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti— tapi tolong jangan terlalu dekat denganku seperti tadi."

Suaranya bergemetar. Kurasa dia malu— bahkan tadi bisa kudengar jelas detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat.

"…Kau malu?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Air hanya menatapku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"…Kau tidak peka."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi ke rak buku bagian novel. Aku hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, benar-benar bingung.

Tidak peka? Tentang apa? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan?

"…_Aah, maji wakannendayo._"*

Kudekati Air yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk, lalu duduk di depannya. Dia kaget, dan menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa yang— kenapa kau duduk disini?!"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu! Tidak boleh?"

Dia langsung terdiam, dan memutar matanya sebelum mengangkat bukunya hingga wajahnya tak bisa kulihat.

"…T-terserahmu saja."

Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahku kala mendengar itu. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi kurasa Air takkan menghindariku lagi setelah ini.

Yah, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Kami:**_

_**HIYAHIYAHIYA.**_

_**Jadi kelar juga chapter 1 ini bambang!**_

_**Hah? Apa itu? Kau mau artian dari apa yang diucapkan Angga?**_

_**Oh. Artinya ini ya, reader-tachi.**_

"…_Aah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sedikitpun."_

_**And there you have it!**_

_**Nah, setelah kalian baca, saya mau minta sesuatu nih, ehehehehehe. /?**_

_**Review dong? :^))))**_


End file.
